


【HP/DM】Glitter and Gold # 4

by Butterberg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterberg/pseuds/Butterberg





	

　　Chapter 4  
　　  
　　Harry不清楚自己究竟是怎样将Omega压在了身下的，只是电光火石的一瞬间，那些所有只有在他脑海里回放的画面都转化成为了现实，灰暗世界的电灯突然之间都被点亮。  
　　  
　　桌子上打翻了的杯子里流出的咖啡将文件弄得一团糟，Draco面色绯红地倒在他的身下，浓郁的Omega信息素气息充盈了整个房间，那双灰蓝色的眼睛也紧盯着他，克制不住的情欲。  
　　  
　　“有人告诉过你，我喜欢的不只是斯莱特林标志性的绿色，还有你这双迷人的眼睛吗？”Draco伸出手抚摸着Harry的眼眶，长睫毛扫过他的手心使他忍不住发笑，但如同绿宝石一般的眼睛将他彻底带入了另一个世界。来自Harry的Alpha信息素真实地环绕在他的周围，所有压抑在内心的情感都在一瞬间迸发，恍如梦境，却又触手可得的幸福。  
　　  
　　“噢，Draco，你怎么哭了。”Harry慌忙伸手替他抚去眼角流下的眼泪，然后将他揽入自己的怀中。臂弯里Alpha的信息素更加强烈，Draco感觉下身流出的液体只将他的衣物沾染地更加湿润，浑身酸软地蜷缩在一个Alpha的怀里本应该是危险的征兆，他却只感觉到了渴望。  
　　  
　　Draco笑着将自己的脑袋往Harry的怀里埋去，他不太习惯让别人看清自己流泪的模样，柔软的布料磨蹭着他的脸颊，他简直不敢想象这来源于Harry，那个他憎恶了十二年的死对头。  
　　  
　　“虽然我不反对你在我衣服上擦眼泪，但我现在更希望可以看见你的眼睛。”Harry附下身看着Draco，他们开始再一次的接吻。真正意味上的唇齿交融，Harry强势地扫荡着Draco的每一寸口腔，汲取着原本属于另一个人的空气，直到成为溺水之人唯一的依附。  
　　  
　　Draco的手紧紧抓住Harry的巫师袍，Harry伸出手握住了他的手腕。漫长的吻结束后Draco抵在Harry的胸口喘着粗气：“告诉我你这么好的吻技是和多少个Omega练习出来的结果？”  
　　  
　　“如果我说，一切都是因为遇到你而突然开窍你会相信吗？”Harry的腿趁机从Draco的两腿之间插了进去，膝关节磨蹭着Draco半抬头的欲望。  
　　  
　　Draco猛得一震，试图推开面前开始进攻的Alpha。Harry靠近他的耳畔，湿热的气息拂过他最为敏感的肌肤，Harry轻轻咬着他的耳廓，Draco捂住了自己嘴害怕呻吟声会漏出唇角。腿间的欲望抬了头，后穴的空虚感让他忍不住靠近Harry以获取更多热量。  
　　  
　　“你为什么不愿意一直将你的头发这样处理，柔软的，迷人的金发，不知道吸引了多少霍格沃茨的学生。”Harry的手自上而下顺着Draco的衬衫探了进去。  
　　  
　　每一秒停留在Draco皮肤上的触感都真切得让Harry难以置信，金发扫过他的面颊，带给他的快乐不单单是语言可以形容。细微的挣扎让Harry安抚性地抚摸过他的背，不停地安慰着眼前紧张过度的Omega。  
　　  
　　“放轻松，Draco，没事。”  
　　  
　　Draco一个重心不稳从桌上往下翻去，Harry顺势脱下了他的长裤。Draco衣衫不整地坐在了Harry的身上，肩上搭着快掉了一半的巫师袍，裤子也早已被扒下了一半。  
　　  
　　伴随着Draco的“我会给你一个阿瓦达”的诅咒，Harry再一次吻住了Draco的唇。  
　　  
　　Harry的手指进入了Draco的身体，已经足够润滑的后穴轻松容纳了他的两根手指，一张一合地适应着异物的入侵。前后感官的双重刺激令人难以承受的快感使Draco的身体止不住地颤抖着。粘稠的透明液体顺着他的大腿根部向下流淌，染湿了Harry的裤子，  
　　  
　　Draco羞红了脸：“你可以不那么磨磨蹭蹭的吗，把头？”  
　　  
　　“我害怕你会承受不住，你知道不是每一个Omega都会在第一次被标记时完全适应Alpha的尺寸。”Harry将手指从他后穴里取出时发出的水声让Draco再一次忍不住捂住了嘴唇，Harry拉着他的手腕迫使他松开了手。“别去刻意忍耐呻吟，没有一个Alpha会拒绝他的Omega在高潮时的呻吟。”  
　　  
　　“你能不能少说两句，Potter，没人会把你当哑巴。”Draco的手解开了Harry的皮带，取出了Harry也早已硬得发烫的欲望。Draco将自己的手往后探去，不断向外流淌的粘液很快润湿了他的手指，足以让他可以将自己的手指伸入自己的身体里。  
　　  
　　Harry看着Draco闭上了眼睛，红晕染上了他的眼角，每一口吸入肺里的空气里都夹杂着浓烈的信息素气息，让他情不自禁地沉浸其中。他看着Draco的手指在自己的身体里进进出出，带出连着银丝的液体，紧紧咬住下唇的模样，身体里所有的欲火都被点燃。  
　　  
　　Draco重新支撑住自己的身体，将还带着粘液的手伸进了Harry的内裤里，取出了炙热的欲望，他勉强支撑自己睁开眼，蒙上一层水雾的眼睛盯着手里的柱体发蒙，直到Harry的手握住了他的腰肢。  
　　  
　　他松开手里Harry的欲望，双手撑着Harry的腰向下坐去。一瞬间被充盈身体的快感占领他全身所有的感官，颤抖的身体寻求着更多的温暖，第一次被占据操控的感觉让Draco达到了十多年来从未达到过的高潮。  
　　  
　　Harry翻过身将Draco压在了身下，他的欲望此时此刻正在Draco的身体里抽插着，他咬住了Draco的腺体，将自己的信息素注入Draco的体内。  
　　  
　　他伸出手将Draco的大腿向上折叠，他的手揉搓着Draco的臀瓣，Omega的后穴足够湿润，甚至还不停有粘液从两人的交合处向下流淌。但他还是喜欢做爱时Draco气得不行的盯着他的模样，雪白的臀瓣变得红肿，而Draco颤颤巍巍地试图用脚踢开那只恶趣味的手也只是徒劳，Harry趁机又将自己的欲望往Draco的身体里埋进了几分。  
　　  
　　Draco倒吸了一口冷气，他没能在第一时间适应硕大的欲望，尽管那给他带来了更多的快感，眼泪还是留出了眼眶。Harry用手指再一次抹去他的眼泪，嘴里不停地安慰着已经想要放弃的Omega。  
　　  
　　“你会喜欢这样的。”Harry的结锁住了出口，所有的白灼都在一瞬间喷洒在了Draco的身体里。  
　　  
　　Draco的眼泪彻底崩盘，他哭着恳求Harry离开他的身体，但当Harry的舌头舔舐着他的乳尖，牙齿经过他的肌肤，在他身上留下一连串的吻痕时他还是难以忍耐住嘴边的呻吟。肌肤触碰时来自信息素的侵扰让他的大脑几乎无法清醒地思考，而热浪一阵阵消磨着他的意志。  
　　  
　　内心深处有一个声音告诉他他不能沉溺于欲海，可又有无数双来自黑暗的手强迫着他不停下落。汗水染湿了他的金发，眼泪没入发根，那双墨绿色的眼睛正盯着他，四目相视，快要将他吞噬的快感被放大了无数倍。  
　　  
　　每一次的进攻都让Draco抑制不住了呻吟，他开始迎合着Harry的一举一动，将欲望吞入更深处，惊魂高潮点的瞬间他会惊呼出Harry的名字。  
　　  
　　“……我爱你，Draco。”Harry举起他的手在自己的面颊上小心翼翼地磨蹭着，第一次体会到了完全拥有另一个人的感情，心脏停留在胸膛里，却又好像不属于自己。  
　　  
　　“我知道了，Potter，”Draco喘着粗气，试图挣脱Harry握紧手腕的手，他想让Harry的欲望从身体里出来，穴口的结却时刻提醒他他没有选择的余地。“能不能拜托你，我真的受不了这种，唔——”  
　　  
　　Harry又不自觉地挺了挺身，欲望尖端再一次划过他的敏感点，Draco的身体因为快感和羞耻而不住地战栗。他抽泣着配合着身上人的行为。  
　　  
　　“我不会再松开你的手。”Harry亲吻着Draco闭上的眼皮，他的手依旧游走在Draco的身体间，光滑皮肤上蒙上了一层薄汗，透过没关拢的窗帘透进房间里的阳光给Draco身体镀上了一层淡金色的光芒。他们的十指交缠，Harry在Draco的额头留下的吻象征的不只是有主权，还有一份深藏于心的情感铺光后的欣喜。  
　　  
　　他们将一整个下午都用来在办公室里享受初次标记的性爱，办公桌上的文件散落了一地，喷洒出的白灼落在纸面上却也无法阻止处于兴奋期的两人。  
　　  
　　Draco不知道自己究竟被Harry按在地上上了几次，也记不清自己中途哭着恳求了他几次，但他享受着每一刻，也许这是种情趣，只属于他们而没有第三个人知道的情感宣泄。  
　　  
　　当金发少年第一次踏上霍格沃茨特快时匆忙的一瞥，当黑发少年第一次在禁林里握紧了另一方的手，他们都没曾预料到今天这样的结局。Harry居然能记清每一次Draco因为输掉比赛而躲在角落里暗自神伤的面容，而Draco的脑海里也刻画着Harry的视线透过层层人群与他的视线相交融的时刻。  
　　  
　　余潮结束后Harry抱着浑身赤裸的Draco坐在办公室的床边，阳光撒在两人的身上，温暖得能够驱散一切黑暗。  
　　  
　　“你完蛋了，Potter，我父亲是不会放过你的。”Draco笑着打趣，伸出手勾住了Harry的脖颈，又互相交换了一个又长又湿的舌吻。  
　　  
　　“我当然知道，但我们可以一起面对不是吗？还有那些流言蜚语，我不在乎，整个世界我只希望能有你站在我身旁。”Harry捧起了Draco的面颊，他终于可以毫无顾忌地看着这双令人迷恋的灰蓝色眼眸，可以肆无忌惮地抱紧眼前人的身躯，只有梅林知道属于他的幸福才真正降临。  
　　  
　　“所以，Draco Lucius Malfoy，你愿意嫁给我吗，成为Potter家的一份子，我们可以在海边建一所房子，去里约度蜜月，然后我们可以领养几个孩子，度过我们的余生只不过是一转眼的事，但是我们携手度过只会让它更加精彩。”  
　　  
　　Draco被Harry突然取出的戒指吓得一动不动，过了好一会儿才开口：“Harry！这所有的都是你预谋好的对吗！不然你为什么会有这个！”  
　　  
　　“嗯，其实这是Hermione给我的建议，”Harry看上去也有些窘迫，“她说我需要提前准备一枚戒指，指不定哪一天就可以用上。是我太突然了吗？我可以收回我的话吗？”  
　　  
　　“你真是傻得可以，我喜欢，尽管这行为和巨怪的告白方式没多大区别，但我还是喜欢。”Draco从他的手里夺过戒指戴在了自己手上，然后一个人窝在了Harry的怀里。  
　　  
　　“所以你这是答应了吗？”Harry有些局部地问。  
　　  
　　“嗯，你还需要过了我父母那关。”Draco舒服地伸了个懒腰，像猫一样磨蹭着Harry的下巴，头发逗得Harry露出了笑容。“我现在累透了，我还没吃午饭，Harry，你应该有所表示。”  
　　  
　　“想去我家休息一会儿吗，我会给你准备你喜欢的，只要是你喜欢的。”  
　　  
　　“当然。”  
　　  
　　幻影移行后的两人出现在了Harry的公寓，Draco几乎是迫不及待地将自己的身体泡进了Harry浴室里的浴池里。而Harry走进了厨房，没有什么比能和刚沐浴完的心上人一起喝杯热可可更幸福的事了。  
　　  
　　当Draco从浴池里起身，拿起挂在衣架上还带有Harry气息的浴袍时忍不住再一次红了脸，他穿上浴袍，推开了浴室的门。  
　　  
　　他的金发湿漉漉地搭在脑侧，面颊绯红，浴袍间隐约还能看清刚才欢爱的痕迹。尽管脸上一副不屑的模样，Harry还是明白他内心的真实想法，他走上前抱紧眼前的Omega，鼻间是淡淡的沐浴乳的香气。  
　　  
　　“你可以不用那么肉麻吗，Potter。”Draco只感觉自己的面颊发烫，但还是忍耐住没让自己从对方怀里挣扎出来，他将下巴搭在Harry的肩膀上，眯起眼睛，享受着这一刻的宁静。  
　　  
　　“Wow——”下一秒Harry将他抱了起来，以一个会让Draco在第一时间发出尖叫的公主抱，Draco手脚共用地挣扎着，知道两人因为失去平衡倒在了沙发上。  
　　  
　　等到Draco冲他翻了个白眼，Harry笑着再一次起身，拿过杯子放进了Draco的手里，坐到了Draco的身侧。  
　　  
　　“热可可？”他看着Draco不自觉向上扬起的嘴角，也露出了笑容。  
　　  
　　TBC.  
　　


End file.
